


L'histoire de France

by MiladyAnna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAnna/pseuds/MiladyAnna
Summary: Les pays son tous représenté par une identité humaine. La France est l'un des pays les plus vieux d'Europe . Sa longue vie lui a appris beaucoup de chose. Il a été témoin d'énormément de choses. Ce livre va raconté l'enfance de France. Cette histoire est une fanfiction du manga hetalia. sur l'histoire de France.





	1. La "naissance" de France

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir ce chap est juste pour vous expliquer ce que contiendra cette histoire. Donc ce livre est une fanfiction sur France, tiré du manga Hetalia. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Hetalia, c'est un manga ou chaque pays est représenté par une personne. Chaque personnage rassemble les clichés du pays et on tous une personnalité différente. C'est un manga parodique fait pour rire et il nous apprend des événements historiques en s'amusant. Je vais donc écrire cette histoire sur le personnage de la France. Je vais raconter son histoire au cours du temps, je vais prendre des événements réels pour faire une fanfiction plus sombre que l'oeuvre originale. Je ne dis pas que tout est historiquement correct et il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fautes et j'en suis désolé. 
> 
> Je fais vraiment ça pour le plaisir et non pour le réalisme total. J'espère alors que vous allez apprécier, je vous laisse lire maintenant.

**200 ans avant JC**

Empire Romain était en route pour revoir Gaulle Celtique, quand il est tombé sur un jeune bambin aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus ciels. Il lui suffit de penser à un mélange de Germanie et de Gaulle Celtique. Tous de suite, il devait être une jeune nation. Il était assis au bord de la route en suçant son pouce. Il regarda Empire Romain avec interrogation. Puis il se leva et il marcha vers lui avec difficulté. 

"Bonjour petit, qui est tu?"

"Je ... je suis Gaullia et toi?"

"Moi, je suis Empire Romain. Que fais-tu là?"

"Je sais pas. Tu veux bien m'aider?"

"Bien sûr. Viens avec moi. Je vais bien."

"Empire Romain c'est long. C'est un autre nom?" 

"Tu peux m'appeler grand-père si tu veux."

"Vraiment!?"

"Oui, allez viens." 

Il était le petit sur son cheval et ils ont continué la route ensemble. Sur le chemin, Empire Romain expliqua ce que c'était d'être une nation. Ils sont des êtres immortels qui représentent un peuple. La jeune Gaullia était calme et il se passionnait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il était la représentation du peuple qui vivait actuellement en Gaule. Plus tard, il faudra conseiller et guider son chef pour bien son peuple. Plusieurs jours ont passer. Empire Romain, c'était vite attaché au jeune garçon. Il était toujours à l'écoute, même s'il était mal à tenir en place. Il était toujours en quête de beauté. Il allait être une nation puissante plus tard. Empire Romain en était sûr. 

Quand ils sont arrivés près d'un village entouré de barricade en bois. Les deux nations laissées le cheval pour entrer dans le village. Ils sont vite arrivés devant une grande maison en pierre, entourés de plantes grimpantes et de fleurs en tout genre. Empire Romain à la porte puis à attendre sans attendre de réponse. Gaullia le suivi en se faisant tout petit.

"Gaulle je suis là!"  

Une grande femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts entra dans la pièce. Elle fonça vers Empire Romain avant de lui mettre une droite. Empire Romain chancela avant de tomber au sol. Gaullia hurla, avant de se cacher derrière un meuble effrayé. Son attiré l'attention de la femme, qui le regardait étonné. 

"Imbécile! Pourquoi ne m'avons-nous pas fait un enfant?"

"Tu n'as pas laisser le temps de parler! Tu m'as tout de suite frappé."

"Pfff chochotte va. Bonjour mon petit, je suis Gaule Celtique, désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Qui es-tu?" 

"Je ... je m'appelle Gaullia." 

"Tu es trop mignon mon petit. Pourquoi tu l'amène ici vieux chnoque!"

"Je l'ai trouvé sur la route. Je pense que vous êtes mieux à l'occupé de lui. Il ressemble à, mais il ressemble aussi à Germanie. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il s'occupe de De plus Gaullia veux dire Gaule en latin. " 

"Donc c'est mon fils. Je suis touché par ce que je donne une garde au lieu de l'approprier. Mais, que viens-tu faire ici? Si je comprends bien, tu venais pour autre choisi de base."

"Oui, j'ai eu besoin de la compagnie d'une belle femme et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi."

"Sale pervers va! Tu veux juste faire une femme. Je n'aime pas que tu sois. C'est pour ça que tu passe chez moi, au lieu de tracer vers Rome."

"N’est pas de gros mots devant le garçon! N'écoute pas Gaullia, c’est une méchante femme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'ai passé ici. Viens on s'en va."

"Euh ... grand-père, moi je trouve bien la Gaule. En plus elle est belle."

"Quoi!? Tu me brises le cœur mon garçon."

"Haha, je l'aime bien ce petit, je vais m'apprendre tout ce qu'il a savoir, au revoir vieux chnoque."

Depuis ce jour, Gaullia fut élevé par Gaule Celtique. Il dût quitter la Gaule, quand son grand-père a pris le contrôle de ces terres. Il n'a jamais pardonné les actions de son grand-père.

 


	2. La famille c'est sacré partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeune Gaullia fait une rencontre spécial dans la forêt. Sa mère l'emmène voir le reste de sa famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Britannia: nom latin de la Grande-Bretagne  
> Alba: Ecosse  
> Eirin: Irlande du sud

**180** ** ans avant J.C  **

Gaullia courait dans la forêt de Brocéliande, de tous les endroits qu'il avait visité avec sa mère, c'était l'un de ces préférés. La forêt entière était englober de magie celtique, la vie était tout autour de lui. Il adorait regarder les créatures magiques. Seul sa mère et sa tante savaient utiliser la magie celtique. Il était heureux, qu'elle lui apprenne tous ce qu'elle savait.

La chose la plus belle qu'il est vu, était quand il était au bord d'une rivière. Il faisait très chaud, il avait donc mit ses pieds dans l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Les arbres l'entouraient et la vie battait son plein. Sa mère l'avait laisser quelques minutes, pour chercher quelques herbes médicinales. Ils étaient non loin d'un village et elle voulait aider la population en cas de problème. C'est pour cela, qu'elle faisait toujours, un stocks d'herbe suffisante pour guérir n'importe qui. Elle avait aussi commencé à lui apprendre la guérison. Personnellement, il était plus fort avec les plantes qu'avec la magie. Même si il se débouillait bien dans les deux domaines.

C'est le bruit de pas sur le sol, qui le fît sortir de sa rêverie. Une créature magique apparu devant lui. C'était une licorne. Elle avait un magnifique pelage blanc avec de long crin brillant. Elle dégageait une aura de paix et de pureté. Une longue corne doré surplombait son front. Elle s'approcha de la jeune nation sans faire attention à lui. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha d'elle, puis, il posa sa main sur son cou. Elle ne fît aucun mouvement pour se dégager de son toucher. Elle était douce et une fine couche de paillette recouvrait son pelage.

Sa mère lui avait expliqué, que voir une licorne était l'une des choses les plus rare au monde. C'est une créature qui peux lire dans les cœurs et qui ne se montre qu'à ceux qu'elle juge digne de la voir. Lui, une jeune nation de seulement quelques années avait le droit de voir une de ces merveilleuses créatures. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il resta près d'elle. Mais, c'est elle qui parti au moment où sa mère revins le voir. Il lui raconta immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer.

"Mon petit lapin, ce qui viens de t'arriver est quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Moi qui suis vielle je n'en ai jamais vu."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, ça veut dire que tu es spécial et que tu es une bonne personne. Je suis sûr que tu fera de grandes choses quand tu sera plus grand."

"Tu seras fier de moi. Je vais devenir une grande nation."

"J'en suis sure. Je suis déjà très fier de toi, mon cœur."

**160** ** ans avant J.C  **

"Maman! Regarde, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!"

"C'est une très belle fleur mon lapin où là tu eu? Je n'en ai presque jamais vu."

"Là-bas près de la rivière où j'ai vu la licorne. Il y en a plein à l'endroit où je l'ai touché."

"C'est surement un cadeau de la licorne. C'est une très belle fleur."

"Tu sais comment elle s'appelle?"

"Elle n'a pas encore de nom. Tu peux lui en donner un si tu veux."

"Vraiment?!"

"Oui, mon chéri."

"D'accord je vais l'appeler la Fleur de Lys."

"C'est magnifique mon cœur, comme toi."

Sans s'en rendre compte. Le petit Gaullia venait de donner le nom à cette fleur qui sera l'un de ces plus grands symboles dans le future.

**150** ** ans avant J.C **

Le petit Gaullia âgé de quatre ans se tenait sur le cheval devant sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas où elle l'emmenait mais il devait rester sage car il était un grand garçon. Il faisait souvent des voyages avec sa mère pour en apprendre plus sur le monde qui l'entourait. Mais, c'était la première fois qu'il allait voir la famille de sa mère. Gaule Celtique avait une sœur aînée qui s'appelait Britannia. Cela faisait des années qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Enfin, après toutes ces années, elles allaient pouvoir se revoir. D'après les messages qu'elles s'étaient échangées, les temps ont bien changé pour sa sœur. 

"Maman on est bientôt arrivé ? J'ai mal aux jambes."

"Désolé mon chéri mais on va devoir prendre un bateau pour la rejoindre." 

"Pourquoi, elle habite dans l'eau ?"

"Haha, non Gaullia, elle habite sur une île loin de nos terres. C'est pour ça qu'il faut la rejoindre."

"Mais c'est loin." 

"Quand on était partis, pour nos autres voyages c'était loin aussi."

"Oui, mais on y allait à cheval. J'ai jamais prit le bateau." 

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon poussin, je suis sur que tu vas aimer." 

"D'accord, mais je suis toujours pas content. Elle ressemble à quoi Britannia ?"

"Elle me ressemble beaucoup en fait, à part les cheveux. Elle est aussi plus grande que moi. Elle a de long cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraude comme moi. Elle a toujours aimé la mer comme son peuple. De plus, c'est une battante, elle pourrait tout conquérir si elle le voulait. Mais maintenant, elle préfère s'occuper de ses fils." 

"Elle a des enfants ?"

"Oui mais elle les a adopté. Comme moi, quand je t'ai adopté. Les nations ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Nos famille ne sont donc pas fait de sang comme les humains, mais fais de lien. Ce qui peut nous rendre plus fort ou plus vulnérable. Ça dépend de comment on voit les choses. Par exemple, Grèce Romaine est ton cousin, mais il n'y a aucun lien de sang entre vous."

"Je comprends. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer alors."

Quand Gaullia prit le bateau pour la première fois. Il n'arrêtait pas de courir sur le pont. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il s'amusait comme un fou. Il adorait la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et de l'air marin qui l'entourait. Gaule Celtique était fascinée par l'aisance de son fils. Il avait le pied marin. Pour l'occuper sans qu'il ne dérange les marins, elle continua de lui apprendre le gaulois et la magie celtique. Deux choses qu'elle voulait qu'il connaisse sur le bout des doigts, de plus elle en profita pour lui apprendre à danser. Ce voyage le marquera pendant une grande partie de son enfance. 

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination. Gaule Celtique et Gaullia ont encore marché quelques jours pour arriver chez Britannia. Sa maison était plus grande que celle de Gaule, et tout aussi belle. Gaullia était un peu jaloux par la beauté de l'édifice. Après avoir toqué, une femme ayant le même visage que Gaule, les fît entrer. Elle était plus grande de quelques centimètres et moins musclé, mais tous aussi belle.

"Bonjour Gaule, je suis ravie de te voir. J'espère que le voyage s'est bien passé ?"

"Bonjour, oui le voyage s'est passé sans problème, même s'il était épuisant." 

"J'en suis ravie. Tu dois être Gaullia ? Moi je m'appelle Britannia, ravie de faire ta connaissance."

"Bonjour, moi aussi je suis content de vous rencontrer."

"Tutois-moi mon garçon, nous faisons parti de la même famille maintenant. Je suis désolée mais mes deux fils sont partis jouer dans la forêt, ils vont rentrer dans une heure environ. Entrez, et faites comme chez vous."

L'intérieur de l'habitation sentait bon la rose et une immense bibliothèque remplie de livres se trouvait dans le salon. Plusieurs objets étranges étaient suspendus aux murs comme des amulettes et des pendentifs. Britannia les laissa s'installer avant d'aller chercher à boire et à manger dans la cuisine. 

Les deux sœurs n'ont pas arrêté de parler, elles rattrapaient le temps perdu. Gaullia posait, de temps en temps, des questions. Il était accroché aux lèvres des deux femmes. Britannia, comme ses fils, pratiquait la magie. Gaule n'a jamais été aussi bonne qu'elle. C'est pour cela, qu'il y a plein d'objets étranges dans la maison. Ses deux fils étaient plus jeunes que Gaullia et il n'avait pas encore de statut important pour leur peuple. Ils s'appelaient Eirin et Alba. 

Quand ils sont tous deux rentrés. Britannia les a tout de suite amené pour qu'ils puissent se présenter. Le plus grand de la fratrie, Alba, avait des cheveux roux coupés courts en désordres. Il avait des yeux verts comme sa mère en moins brillant. Le second, Eirin, était plus jeune et plus petit qu'Alba. Ses yeux étaient verts forêt et il avait des cheveux roux bouclés. Tout deux avaient des sourcils épais. Ils sont tous devenus rapidement amis et le séjour de Gaullia fût l'un des rares qu'il eu avec la famille de sa mère.


	3. Qui est tu?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaullia se rend compte de la faiblesse de l'homme face à la mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hibernia: nom latin pour désigné l’île d'Ireland

** 140 ans avant J.C  **

Gaullia et sa mère avaient continué à voyager après être rentré de chez Britannia. Ils avaient fait ensemble le tour de son territoire. Remplis de vallée et de forêt, il pût voir les montagnes, les rivières parcourent son pays. De plus, il rencontra de nombreuse personnes différentes les unes des autres. Sauf qu'après plusieurs années de route, sa mère décida de rester pendant quelques années dans un village. Elle voulait montrer à son fils comment les humains vivaient, mais c'était aussi pour se reposer avant de reprendre la route. Il adorait les histoires que les doyens du village lui contait. Il observait les femmes coudre et préparer la cuisine. Il aidait autant qu'il pouvait. Un jour il ne pût quitter des yeux l'entrainement des guerriers. Sa mère décida de lui apprendre à utiliser un couteau après ça. 

Avec une vielle dame, il pût apprendre les différents ingrédient pouvant être utilisé dans la cuisine. Elle lui apprit quelques plantes, fruits ou légumes pouvant être utiliser. Il l'aida pendant les récoltes. Il adorait cette femme. Elle le faisait rire et elle lui avait apprit beaucoup de choses, pendant que sa mère n'était pas là. Il l'appelait Gran'ma. Elle n'avait pas pût avoir d'enfant, elle avait donc décidé de s'occuper de tous les enfants du village. Comparé aux autres garçons du village, il n'aimait pas trop jouer à ce battre. Il préférait aller avec les filles du village, pour faire des couronnes de fleurs ou s'occuper des lapins. 

C'est à cause de cela, qu'il voulait laisser ses cheveux poussé. Il adorait quand les filles lui faisait des tresses et lui mettait des fleurs dans les cheveux. Quand il l'avait dit à sa mère, elle avait juste sourie en lui disant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait car il était libre. Dans ce village, il avait aussi apprit à monter seul à cheval. Il adorait la vie, tous était paisible et il se sentait tellement libre. Un jour, il avait créé sa propre robe. Il était tellement heureux, il l'avait ensuite mit pour une fête du village. Il dansait avec les autres enfants, alors que sa mère parlait avec les personnes âgées. Quand tous le monde fût plus calme, Gran'ma raconta une histoire sur les dragons. Il adorait son enfance avec sa mère.

**120 ans avant J.C**

Gaullia marchait dans la forêt pour se vider la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouge à force de pleurer et il n'arrêtait pas de renifler. Les fées essayaient de lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer son chagrin. Il avait quitté le village pour pouvoir respirer. Gran'ma était morte, la mort l'avait emporté loin de lui. Il avait tellement mal, pourquoi devait-elle mourir? Elle était l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré. Pourquoi devait-il vivre éternellement et voir les humains perdre face à la course du temps? Est-ce que c'était un châtiment? Avait-il fait quelques choses de mal dans son ancienne vie? Est-ce pour cela qu'il est une nation? Sa mère avait du voir tellement de personne qui lui était cher perdre la vie. Lui qui représentait son peuple, devait les voir mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quelques choses. Il espérait que Gran'ma serai heureuse dans sa prochaine vie. 

Alors qu'il marchait sans regarder oú il allait, il entendit une personne parler. Intrigué, il s'approcha discrètement. Devant lui, assis sur un rocher, un garçon au cheveux roux. Il portait une cape verte et il parlait à une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Gaullia serra les points, cet intrus n'avait rien à faire ici. Gaullia se sentait trop mal, il avait besoin de se défouler. Avec un cri rageur il sauta sur le garçon de son âge. Il lui mit plusieurs coups au visage avant que l'autre ne puisse riposter. Tout deux tombèrent dans un amas de poussière et de vêtement. Quand enfin ils purent se tenir face à face. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. 

"Gaullia?"

"Alba?!" 

"Que fais-tu sur mon territoire?"

"Je voulais voyager, j'ai fuis de la maison. Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué?"

"Je croyais que tu étais un envahisseur!"

"Hey! Je suis pas un sale romain. J'ai les cheveux roux, t'es aveugle ou quoi?!"

"J'ai pas fais attention! En plus j'ai pas taper fort."

"C'est sure, vu tes petits points t'allais pas me faire trop mal."

"Tu veux que je te refrappe pour voir?"

"Non, c'est bon. Tu risque de te faire mal." 

"Ferme la! Au faite, pourquoi t'es venu chez moi? Je veux dire, tu aurais pût aller autre pars". 

"Je voulais te revoir, on est cousin. En plus, tu me manquais."

"Ha... je... je vais demander à maman si tu peux rester à la maison." Gaullia se retourna pour se diriger vers sa maison. Il fut stopper par la main d'Alba sur son épaule.

"Gaullia attend! Tu va bien?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"Tu as les yeux rouges, tu as pleuré?"

"Un peux. Mais ça va un peu mieux maintenant." 

"Pourquoi tu as pleuré?"

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler." Les larmes lui montait au yeux.

"Raconte moi, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi." Lui dit doucement Alba en lui serrant la main. 

"C'est... c'est juste qu'une femme du vi... village est... morte et je l'aimais beaucoup." Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Alba le prit dans ses bras, pour le réconforter.

"Gaullia je suis désolé pour toi. Les humains ne sont pas comme nous, ils doivent partir au bout d'un moment."

"Je... je sais! Alors pour... pourquoi nous avons le droit de vivre éternellement?! C'est injuste, on doit les voir nous quitter, alors que nous ne changeons presque pas. Je déteste ça. Je trouve que c'est injuste." 

"Gaullia, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Nous sommes éternel, car nous devons apprendre et devenir sage. Comme ça, on pourra guider notre peuple de la meilleurs des façons et éviter que des personnes innocentes meurent. Oui, la vieillesse va les rattraper, mais grâce à nous, ils auront eu une belle et longue vie. Il vaut mieux partir avec le sourire, tu ne pense pas?"

"Moui... C'est vraie tu as raison." Il sécha ces larmes du mieux qu'il put. 

"Bien, aller on va chez toi. J'ai faim et t'as mère cuisine super bien."

"Mhmmm... c'est vraie. Viens, le village est là-bas."

Quand ils sont rentré, Gaule était en colère contre Alba, sa sœur devait s'inquiéter de la disparition de son fils. Pauvre Britannia qui devait le chercher partout.Du coup, elle accepta qu'il reste chez elle. En échange, elle préviendrait sa famille pour que Britannia ou Hibernia, ses parents, vienne le chercher. Alba fît tout pour faire sourire Gaullia. Grâce à lui, il devint moins triste de la mort de Gran'ma. Il montra à Alba tous les recoins de la forêt et tous ces amis magiques. Ils s'entraînèrent aussi à la magie ensemble. Gaullia était vraiment nul, mais il s'en fichait. Puis, Hibernia vint chercher son fils. Avant de partir ils se prirent dans les bras pour se dire au revoir. 

"J'ai hâte de te revoir Gau." 

"Moi aussi Al."

"Tu me refera à manger?"

"Oui et on ira trouver un dragon ensemble!"

"Oui, un jour on en trouvera un ensemble."

"C'est une promesse?"

"Oui, au revoir Gaullia".

"Salut Alba. On se reverra!"

Grâce à Alba, Gaullia garda le moral. Il lui avait aussi apprit que la mort n'était qu'une étape pour que la vie puisse continuer. Il ferai en sorte que les humains puisse vivre longtemps et partir en gardant le sourire.


	4. La famille c'est sacré partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La chute de la Gaule celtique.

** 52 ** **  ans avant J.C **

Pourquoi devait-il resté caché? Parce que sa mère lui avait ordonné. Il savait que ça n'allait pas se passer bien. Il était seul et il le resterai s'il ne faisait rien. Il devait partir et l'aider. Non! Il devait rester à l'abri, comme elle lui avait ordonné. Mais, si elle perdait, que lui arriverait-il? S'il ne faisait rien, sera-t-il toujours seul? Non! Il devait bouger, ou sa mère allait mourir, il en était sûr.

Pourquoi son Grand-père avait-il décidé de prendre aussi les terres de sa mère? Il savait qu'il y avait eu beaucoup de conflit entre les deux nations. Sauf que maintenant, la guerre était là et sa mère était parti se battre pour sa liberté. Non! Leur liberté. Elle lui avait ordonné de resté dans la forêt de Brocéliande, pour être en sécurité. Il était encore trop jeune pour participer à cela. Il voulait l'aider, au fond de lui, il savait que sa mère allait perdre. Son grand-père était trop puissant. Il avait déjà pris une bonne partie de leur territoire et il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il était avide de pouvoir.

Les créatures magiques essayaient de le rassurer, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Pourquoi est-ce que cela arrivait maintenant? Lui et sa mère vivaient si bien ensemble. Depuis que son grand-père l'avait présenté à sa mère, il ne l'avait presque plus revu. D'un coup, il a décidé de prendre les terre de sa mère et de prendre possession de lui. Comme il l'a fait avec Castille ou Grèce Antique, Il ne voulait pas finir comme eux. Il voulait rester celtique et libre. Il ne voulait pas devenir latin, il savait qu'on allait pas l'aimer. Il utilisait la magie, un art qui n'existait pas dans le sud. Il ne pourrait même pas parler avec les autres enfants d'Empire Romain, il ne connaissait pas leur langue.

Il est resté plusieurs semaines, seul avec les créatures magiques. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mauvais pressentiment le gagne de tout son être. Il n'allait pas obéir à sa mère indéfiniment. Il prit toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin. Plantes, vêtements, vivres et il parti vite en prenant un cheval. Elle n'était pas loin, la douleur des morts et des combats était encré dans son corps. Il devait juste suivre cette ligne invisible pour la trouver. Il s'en fichait si il se faisait capturer après, il devait la voir. C'était primordiale.

La fatigue ne fît rien, il continua en prenant le moins de pause possible. Il devait la trouver. Sa mère avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin d'elle. Quand il est enfin arrivé près d'Alésia, c'est là qu'il vit les horreurs de la guerre pour la première fois de sa vie. Il eu un peu mal au cœur de voir son peuple et celui de sa mère si mal. Il détourna les yeux pour pouvoir avancer. Quand il trouva enfin sa mère, elle était face à son grand-père. Ils étaient tout deux à l'écart des combats entre les deux armées. En tant que nation, ils devaient se battre à l'écart pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leur nature aux simples soldats.

Empire Romain se tenait droit et fier devant Gaule Celtique. Sa mère avait plusieurs blessures dont une qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son bras gauche. Gaullia l'avait vu utiliser ses deux bras pour se battre, mais elle était désavantagé avec un seul bras face à son grand père. Elle était à bout, elle ne pouvait plus continuer le combat, il le voyait de là où il était. Elle devait abandonner, mais au fond elle, la rage bouillonnait, comme en lui. Non! Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle devait protéger les siens, mais surtout, protéger son fils.

"Tu n'est plus ce que tu était Gaule, tu es devenu faible. Je vais pouvoir prendre tes terres et l'enfant qui me reviens de droit."

"Non! Gaullia n'est pas à toi. Il n'est à personne, c'est un être libre. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir un contrôle total sur lui. C'est un celtique et pas a latin. C'est pour cela que tu me l'a amené quand tu l'as trouvé."

"Ferme là! Tu n'as plus rien à dire, tu as perdu."

"J'ai peut-être perdu, mais un jour nous serrons de nouveau libre. Tu ne pourras pas nous avoir pour toujours sous ton contrôle. Tu es fort et puissant, mais tu vois trop grand. Tu va t'effondrer sans rien pouvoir faire."

"Tu parle, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est au sol, impuissant."Il prit une lance et il lui enfonça dans l'estomac pour l'achever.

"NON! MAMAN!"

Gaullia couru vers sa mère sans faire attention à son "Grand-Père". Il s'agenouilla à coté de Gaule et il sorti quelques herbes médicinales. Dans un geste désespérer il compressa la blessure et il pria pour que son sort fonctionne. Du plus profond de son être des mots se sont formés pour créer une litanie qui hypnotisa Empire Romain. Une lumière d'un vert profond l'entoura, lui et sa mère. Le bruit du vent et l'énergie de la nature parcourait son sang. Elle devait guérir, elle n'allait pas mourir. Si cela ne marchait pas, elle allait disparaître. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Non! Elle devait vivre. Pour lui, Pour son peuple, pour sa famille.

Après plusieurs minutes de chant répété, il dût s'arrêter, épuisé. Il regarda sa mère avec espoir. Mais rien ne se passa. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La magie ne peux ramener un mort à la vie. Il s'effondra sur le corps de sa mère. Non! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Ils étaient immortels, mais Empire Romain venait de la tuer, ce n'était pas possible! Elle n'allait pas revivre, Gaullia le savait. La Gaule Celtique n'existait plus. Sa mère n'était plus. Maintenant, c'était lui Gaule. Il était Gaule Romaine. Il ne voulait pas de ce nom. Il voulait sa mère et non son héritage. Pourquoi!? Pourquoi ça devait lui arriver? Il n'avait rien demandé.

"Maman réveille-toi! Ne me laisse pas! Maman! Tu avais promis que tout irais bien! Pourquoi as tu menti!? Reviens maman, je t'en surplis!"

Ces paroles se noyèrent dans ces sanglots. Ne plus la voir, sentir son odeur, sa voix et son sourire le tuait. Pourquoi devait elle mourir? Il était seul maintenant. Il était à la merci d'Empire Romain. Ce dernier c'était approché et sans grande difficulté il prit la jeune nation dans ces bras.

"Aller viens, tu es maintenant Gaule Romaine. Je vais t'emmener à Rome avec moi pour que tu deviennes un vrai latin."

"Non, je suis pas latin! Je suis celtique. Je ne suis pas Gaule Romaine je suis Gaullia!"

"Tu vas m'obéir jeune homme. Sans moi tu serais peut être toujours seul."

"Sans toi ma mère serait toujours en vie. Je te déteste! Laisse moi! Tu n'est plus mon grand-père, tu es un monstre!"

"Ferme la avorton. Je vais faire de toi un vraie romain. Pour commencé nous allons couper tes satané cheveux, tu n'es pas une femme!"

"Non, laisse mes cheveux tranquille!" Avec son arme, Empire Romain lui découpa les cheveux le plus court possible.

"Tu vas êtres un vraie latin. Je vais m'en assurer. "

Il se débattait, insultait de tous les noms l'homme qu'il avait appelé grand-père. Il le détestait et il ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Un jour, il tomberait et ce serait l'une des plus grandes douleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais connu. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas lui rendre la vie facile, il se l'était promis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 ****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de -58 à -51 c'est la prise de la Gaule par Jules César  
> -52 La victoire des Romains est assuré par la victoire du siège d'Alésia, les gaulois perde alors qu'ils étaient dirigés pas Vercingétorix


	5. La famille c'est sacré partie 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaullia rencontre ses nouveaux frères

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hispanie: Espagne  
> Veneziano: Italie du nord  
> Romano: Italie du sud

** 51 ans avant J.C **

Quand Gaullia arriva à Rome, il ne connaissait rien de la culture ou de la langue d'origine d'Empire Romain. Il n'avait pas parlé de tout le voyage. En fait, il voulait rester silencieux jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Empire Romain continuait de l'appeler Gaule Romaine, comme s'il s'était toujours nommé comme ça. Il détestait ce prénom. Non, il n'était pas Gaule, sa mère était Gaule et elle était morte à cause de lui. Il n'était qu'un simple trophée pour Empire Romain. Une nouvelle terre conquise pour montrer sa puissance.

Rome, l'emmena dans un palais où les autres nations devaient vivre. Pour lui, la capitale d'Empire Romain était horrible, il y avait trop de monde. La ville sentait mauvais et il n'y avait pas le sentiment de sécurité qui l'entourait quand il était dans son pays. Mais le pire, c'était l'absence de la magie et des créatures fantastiques. Ici, elles n'existaient pas et surtout elle était interdite et éliminé. Si il l'utilisait la magie, il était sûr que ça allait mal tourner. Ils arrivèrent vite dans un jardin luxueux. Plusieurs enfants étaient rassemblés dans la cour et attendait leur nouveau petit frère.

Le plus grand du groupe avait une peau pale, des yeux vert et de long cheveux brun. Il était plus grand que Gaullia et sûrement plus vieux. C'était Grèce Romaine. Le second plus grand avait un teint basané, avec des yeux brun et des cheveux court, brun foncé. C'était Hispanie Romaine. Le troisième plus grand avait une peau foncé, des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert marrons. C'était Egypte Romaine. Les deux derniers se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'était les jumeaux et successeur de Rome, Italie du Nord et Italie du Sud.

Les voir tous ensemble rassemblé le rendait malade. Ils étaient tous en famille, entre frères. Il ne voulait pas faire parti de cette famille, non, il voulait sa mère. Pourquoi devait-il rester avec ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas? Rome voulait essayer de remplacer sa famille, quelle honte. Il venait juste de perdre sa mère et on le forçait à vivre avec eux. Comme si tout allait bien se passer.

"Les enfants, je vous présente Gaulle Romaine, votre nouveau frère. Je veux que vous soyer super gentil avec lui. Il ne connait pas très bien notre langue. Il va falloir lui apprendre petit à petit."

"Wow! Tu es plus grand que Hispanie et Egypte, tu es plus vieux que Grèce?" Demanda Italie du Nord.

"Veneziano soit plus calme. Tout est encore nouveau pour lui. De plus, il ne parle pas notre langue"

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Hispanie. 

"C'est un sauvage, idiot!" Grogna l'autre Italie.

"Romano soit plus gentil avec Gaule Romaine." La jeune nation marmonna un oui peut convainquant.

"Alors, pourquoi il connait pas notre langue? C'est vraiment un sauvage?"

"Non,Il est très timide. Il est comme toi quand je t'ai trouvé Hispanie."

"Oh, je comprend mieux, Grand-père." 

"C'est un garçon? Il ressemble à une fille."

"Oui, Egypte et c'est un garçon. C'est le nouveau membre de notre famille."

"Il est plus vieux que moi?" Demanda le garçon qui portait un chat dans ces bras.

"Non Grèce, mais il est plus vieux que les autres."

"Génial, je reste le plus grand alors."

"Prend pas la grosse tête, bâtards."

"Romano! N'insulte pas Grèce, il n'a rien fait." Rouspéta Hispanie.

"Tu ressemble beaucoup à Germanie, c'est ton papa?" Lui demanda Veneziano en lui tirant la manche.

"..."

"T'es pas drôle, répond moi." 

"Il sait vraiment parler?" Demanda Egypte.

"Oui, mais pas notre langue. Combien de fois je vais devoir vous le dire." Souffla l'Empire épuisé.

"Il est bête alors."

"Romano! Cria la plupart des jeunes nations."

"Je ne s'avait pas parlé le latin avant. Aujourd'hui je suis t'on frère. Pas vraie Romano?"

"Tait toi, sale tête de tomate, je t'ai pas parlé." 

"Allé on va lui montrer les bâtiments. Il va bien commencé à nous parler à un moment. Bonjour Gaule, je suis Hispanie, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre." Salua le plus souriant du groupe."Ils faut que vous vous présentiez!" Il poussa les autres vers le nouveau membre de leur famille. 

"Bon... bonjour, je suis Italie du sud, Veneziano." Lui dit le jeune garçon en lui faisant un câlin. "Je suis heureux de te rencontré, grand frère."

"Moi c'est Romano, bâtard blond." 

"Romano!" Grogna Hispanie. "Soit plus polie."

"Je sais." Dit il en roulant des yeux.

"Moi, c'est Grèce. J'adore les chats" Se présenta le plus vieux en lui tendant le chat. Gaule le caressa sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

"Moi, je suis Egypte." Il s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus.

"Bon on va y aller, maintenant que tu sais qui on est".

"Oui! Je suis sur que tu va aimé la vie ici." S'exclama Veneziano. "Je vais te montré les alentours."

Il les suivit le pas traînant. Il ne voulait pas être avec eux. En fait, il voulait retourner dans la forêt de Brocéliande pour revoir ses amis magiques. Il voulait surtout sa mère.

 

** 476 ans après J.C **

Tous les enfants était rassemblé dans un coins sombre de la capital. Pourquoi était il revenu pour les aider. Il avait abandonné son peuple pour rejoindre celui qu'il a détesté toute son enfance. Il ne voulait pas venir, il savait que Rome allait mourir. Il aurait pus le laisser seul. Il était libre maintenant, il avait rejoins son peuple pour faire de l'ordre. Ses frères par contre n'était pas retourné chez eux. il voulait resté avec leur grand-père. France n'a pas eu de mal à le quitter, il a eu un peux de tristesse, mais elle était pour ces frères. Au début, il les détestaient. Ils vivaient tous dans la joie et l'insouciance, alors que lui venait de voir sa mère mourir. Ce n'était pas juste. 

Avec le temps, il fut obligé d'apprendre le latin, mais il s'entraînait toujours en cachette au Gaulois. Quand Rome le découvrit, il la puni en l'enferment plusieurs jours dans une chambre sans que personne ne lui donne à mangé et ne lui parle. Il était traité a la dure dès qu'il faisait une erreur. Après ça, Empire Romain lui a interdit de parlé Gaulois. Il enfonça au plus profond de lui sa magie. Il devait la cacher et ne plus jamais l'utiliser. Ou sinon, Rome lui ferait vraiment du mal. Il avait déjà prit des coûts de battons, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Il pensait qu'il allait vivre un enfer. Au début ce fut le cas. Mais ces nouveaux frères lui on rendu la vie plus brillante. Il put sortir de ça coquille et découvrir son nouveau chez lui. Il garda toujours rancune envers son grand-père, il n'en parla jamais. Il devint très vite proche d'Hispanie, ils devinrent les meilleur amis du monde puis frère pour toujours. Il eu plus de mal avec les autres. A la fin, il fut vraiment intégré dans le groupe.

Aujourd'hui il était là pour eux. Au plus profond de son cœur il savait ce qui allait se passé. Rome allait mourir et disparaître comme Gaule. Se sale Germanie allait le tuer. LUI, qui avait abandonner sa mère au main de Rome. Il le détestait plus que Rome. Cette homme qui avait laissé sa mère seul et qui était parti sans rien dire.

"France est ce que Grand-père va survivre?" Demanda en pleurant le plus jeune garçon. 

"Veneziano, Rome est très puissant. Il va s'en sortir." Le blond ne croyait pas ces propre parole.

"Tu parle tu n'es qu'un sale menteur! Tu nous as abandonné!" Hurla Romano.

"Tait toi! France est venu nous aider." Hispanie mit sa main sur la bouche d'Italie du Sud.

C'est vraie après avoir fuit il était retourné sur ces terre. Il avait changé son prénom. Il n'était plus Gaule Romaine ou Gaullia, il était France maintenant. 

"Je vais voir comment va Rome. Vous devriez quitté la ville au plus vite. Retourné dans vos terres respective vous serez plus en sécurité si tous ce passe mal."

"Tu as dis que rien allait lui arrivé!" Pleura le plus jeune des deux Italie.

"Je suis désolé Veneziano, mais c'est la guerre et tous peux arrivé pendant la guerre. Toi et ton frère vous êtes tous ce qui est le plus important au yeux de Grand-père. Tu comprend mon chérie. Il veut vous protéger, il faut donc que vous partiez."

"Sale menteur! Putain de bâtard!"

"Romano!" Gronda Egypte.

"Ce n'est rien." Le rassura France. 

"Je vais vous protéger, Vous venez avec moi. Veneziano, Romano dépêchez vous." Cria Hispanie. "Frère, fait attention à toi." Avec cette dernière parole, il parti avec les deux plus petit.

"Tu sais ce qu'il va se passé." Lui souffla Grèce.

"Oui, je suis désolé." Répondit le blond le cœur brisé.

"Je sais ce que sa fait, ça met arrivé avec Grèce Antique." Dit Grèce en serrant son chat plus fort dans ces bras.

"Et moi avec Egypte Antique." Ajouta Egypte.

"Je suis désolé. Vous devez aussi partir. L'endroit n'est pas sûre."

"C'est moi le plus grand je devrait te protégé." Se plain Grèce.

"Ce n'est pas ton rôle Grèce. Prend soi des autres. Tu serais plus compétent que moi."

"Fait attention à toi." Dit Egypte en le serrant dans ces bras.

"Bonne chance, grand frère France." Il partir tous les deux rejoindre les autres.

"Vous aussi!" Cria France avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vu.

Il à couru dans la ville en feu. Il devait trouvé Rome, il avait peut être un moyen de le sauver. Plus il approchait du but, plus sa raison le contredisait. Il était tellement mal quand il a vu Rome pour la dernière fois. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourra pas le sauver, mais il devait quand même essayer. Pour ses frère il devait aider cette homme. Malheureusement, il arriva trop tard comme avec sa mère. Germanie, venait de tuer Rome en lui enfonçant une épée dans le cœur. Le plus grand Empire de leur temps prit fin dans le feu et le sang. Le cœur de France se déchira, même si il n'aimait pas trop cette homme. Il avait put rencontrer et avoir de nouveaux frères. Il venait de perdre sa seconde famille.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -52 fin de la guerre, la Gaule Celtique, deviens la Gaule Romaine  
> 476, date de l'abdication de Romulus Augustule, dernier empereur de l'Empire romain d'Occident, représente la chute de l'Empire Romain


	6. Jeune Romain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaule doit s’adapter à sa nouvelle vie à Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanus: Empire Romain

** 55 ans avant J.C **

Gaule Romaine était assis sur une table en écoutant son paedagogus qui voulait lui apprendre les lois. Ça faisait un mois qu'Empire Romain l'avait mis sous la garde de cet esclave pour qu'il l'éduque. Il comprenait la plupart des mots latins maintenant, mais il refusait de parler. Quand on lui posait des questions, il répondait avec des signes de tête. Les autres enfants vivant avec lui, avait pour la plupart, abandonné de le faire parler. Il y a juste le jeune Hispanie, qui lui parlait souvent. Il ne répondait jamais, mais l'autre enfant s'en fichait. Hispanie savait que son nouveau frère écoutait et qu'il était attentif à ce qu'il disait. De temps en temps, le jeune Veneziano lui demandait de jouer avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à dire non. Le jeune italien était son point faible, mais il ne parlait jamais.

Malheureusement, ces derniers temps il n'a pu les voir. Empire Romain était rentré et il avait refusé qu'il voit les autres. Au début ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais, plus il passait de temps avec son instructeur. Plus la séparation devenait pesante. Il se sentait seul, pourquoi devait il supporter ça. Il ne voulait pas parler la langue de l'homme qui a tué sa mère. Sauf, que plus le temps passait, plus il savait qu'il allait devoir sortir de son silence.

Alors que le blond jouait avec sa bulla, Gaule reçu un coup sur la tête. Marcus le regardait les yeux noirs de colère. Il ne supportait plus ce jeune homme, il n'avançait à rien avec lui. Il devait avoir un problème. Pourquoi Empire Romain se fatiguait à s'occuper de cette idiota (idiot), il ne lui apporterait rien.

"Jeune homme, arrêtez de jouer avec votre amulette. Les mauvais esprits vont vous faire du mal."

"..."

"Comprenez-vous au moins ce que je vous dis?" Dit-il exaspéré.

"..."

"Si vous ne parlez pas, Romanus va être très en colère."

"..."

"Je pense qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Nous n'avançons à rien."

Alors qu'il rangeait les papyrus, la porte de la salle s'est ouverte. En tenue décontractée, Empire Romain se tenait haut et fort comme une montagne. L'esclave s'est tout de suite incliné, par respect pour son maître. L'empire ne fit même pas attention à Marcus. Il marchât vers son nouveau fils et il lui prit violemment le bras. Sans aucun mot, il traîna le blond jusqu'à une salle vide. Il le jeta à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Gaule se leva rapidement pour tomber sur une porte fermée à clé.

"Tu vas rester enfermé ici sans nourriture ni eau, jusqu'à ce que tu parles. Je te laisse réfléchir. Je reviens demain matin."

Gaule serra les dents pour ne pas répondre. C'était la première fois qu'Empire Romain le punissait comme ça. Il avait déjà été privé de voir les autres, il avait aussi reçu quelques gifles. Par contre, jamais il ne l'avait privé de nourriture. Quand il était encore avec sa mère, il a connu la faim dans ses voyages. De plus il était une nation, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir de déshydratation ou de privation. Il allait juste souffrir. Il devait résister, il n'allait pas devenir latin. Non, il devait se battre pour sa mère.

Les premiers jours de son isolation, furent faciles pour Gaule. Empire Romain était même très étonné par le garçon. Il avait une grande détermination, qui lui serait surement utile plus tard. Il devait juste lui apprendre l'obéissance et le faire parler. Il restera donc enfermé le temps qu'il faudra. Au bout de cinq jour, la douleur de la faim, mais surtout de la soif était horrible. Il se positionna contre le mur, pour éviter de faire trop d'efforts et de s'épuiser. Sauf que la solitude était encore pire que la privation. Pour s'occuper, il essayait de ce souvenir de ces moments passés dans la forêt avec ces amis magiques. Ces images du passé, ne firent que le rendre plus triste.

Au bout de neuf jours, il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida de chanter une chanson que sa mère lui avait appris. Il espérait pouvoir oublier sa solitude et se remémorer sa langue d'origine. Le problème c'est que les gardes qui gardaient la porte, sans qu'il ne sache, purent l'entendre. Tout de suite, ils sont partis chercher Empire Romain qui entra dans une colère noire. Il entra avec un morceau de bois dans les mains. Il frappa plusieurs fois la jeune nation, pour avoir osez parler cette langue païenne dans sa demeure.

"Parle latin, ou ne parle pas! Si je t'entends prononcer un mot en cette langue, je vais encore devoir te battre. Donc obéis!"

"..."

"Tu vas continuer à rester seul ici alors."

L'adulte parti sans rien dire de plus. Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Gaule. Plusieurs bleus couvraient la peau de son dos. Pourquoi lui faisait il ça ? Il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin et il ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Au début de la troisième semaine il craqua. Hanté par les souvenirs de sa mère et des cauchemars de sa mort, il abandonna la résistance. Il hurla tous les mots qu'il connaissait en latin. Il pleura de douleur et de solitude. Empire Romain le prit comme un père dans ces bras et il lui soigna les blessures qu'il lui avait fait comme si rien n'était. Il n'avait pu résister.

 "Désolé maman." Pensa-t-il.

** 40 ans avant J.C **

Gaule Romaine avait le souffle saccadé et les vêtements recouvert de saletés. Il se tenait au centre d'un terrain sablonneux, un couteau dégainé à la main. En face de lui, se tenait Hispanie qui était en meilleur état que lui. Au bord de l'arène, Empire Romain les observait les bras croisés, l'œil critique. A ses pieds, se tenaient ses autres enfants, qui observaient le combat enthousiastes. Hispanie était le meilleur des enfants de Rome en combat. Sauf qu'au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Gaule s'en sortait extrêmement bien, alors que c'était nouveau pour lui.

"Gaule abandonne, je vais te battre!"

"Non! Je ne vais pas abandonner sans rien faire." Lui répondit le blond, la mâchoire serrée.

Sans un mot de plus, il fonça sur son adversaire. Hispanie prépara une parade pour bloquer son frère. Sauf qu'avec une agilité époustouflante, Gaule glissa sur le sol pour esquiver son coup. Avec un mouvement fluide du poignet, il égratigna son mollet. Hispanie s'éloigna, choqué. Les autres nations applaudirent pour féliciter le gaulois. Sans s'arrêter, le gaulois chargea. Cette fois, Hispanie était prêt. Il bloqua les poignets du blond et il le renversa sur le sol. Il fit un sourire vainqueur en se redressant. Sauf que le blond n'avait pas abandonné. Avec ces dents, il mordit les mains du brun, qui hurla de douleur. Avec la pression libérée, il lui mit une droite au visage qui déséquilibra l'autre. Avec sa jambe, il fit basculer Hispanie puis il le bloqua totalement en entourant son cou de ses bras, pour l'étrangler.

Le jeune gaulois avait gagné contre le plus fort des enfants d'Empire Romain. Romanus regardait cette jeune nation, fasciné. Il était fort et son combat était certes brut et sauvage, mais il lui donnait un avantage important. Tout le monde était choqué par la réussite du garçon. Pour Romano ce n'était pas une victoire, il avait triché. Gaule s'en fichait, il avait montré sa valeur dans ce combat. Il n'était pas un faible et il venait de le prouver. Il jeta un regard noir à Romanus. C'était une provocation silencieuse. Il n'était pas faible et il allait continuer à se battre.

** 15 ans avant J.C **

Gaule marchait dans les allées des jardins de la propriété. Dans sa main droite, il avait plusieurs papyrus vierges. Il les avait volés dans le bureau d'Empire Romain. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher des feuilles pour écrire des futilités comme le dit son tuteur. Son "grand-père" n'était pas là, il profitait donc de son absence pour jouir du peu de liberté qu'il lui restait. Souvent, il s'échappe des murs pour se balader en ville. Il a rencontré beaucoup de romains qu'il réussissait à apprécier. Il adorait écouter des philosophes comme Philon d'Alexandrie. Il aimait aussi lire les textes des anciens philosophes, comme Platon ou Aristote. L'écriture et la lecture était ces passions secrètes.

Pour être tranquille, la jeune nation s'assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Avec de l'encre et une plume, il écrivit les lignes de sa vie. Il voulait absolument se rappeler de sa vie passée. Il savait que le temps allait effacer ces souvenirs. Il devait pouvoir se souvenir de sa vie passée. Avec une extrême précision, il détailla les moments de sa vie qui l'avait le plus marqué. Sa première rencontre avec sa mère, qui était un amas de souvenirs et de sensations. Sa visite chez sa tante, Britannia. Sa rencontre avec Alba (Ecosse) et leur promesse. La beauté de ces voyages et de sa vie passée avec les humains. Ces nombreuses lignes noires étaient son plus précieux trésor et aussi son plus grand secret. Tellement concentré dans son écrit, le blond ne vit pas Hispanie et les deux Italie marcher dans sa direction.

"Gaule qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Hispanie! Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je voulais te demander si tu voulais jouer avec nous. Tu veux bien?"

"Eu... je... je suis occupé je ne peux pas trop."

"Ve, Gaulle s'il te plais vient jouer à cache-cache avec nous ! Aller grand frère Gaule !" Le supplia Veneziano.

"Laisse cette idiota (idiot) seul. On peut jouer tout seul." Grogna Romano.

"Non! Je veux que grand frère vienne jouer avec nous!" Contra le plus petit du groupe.

"Calme toi Veneziano. Je... je vais jouer avec vous. Je peux juste ranger mon sac dans ma chambre?"

"Laisse le-là, personne ne va le prendre." Le rassura Hispanie.

"Tu es sur?"

"Oui, je te le jure. Bon qui veux compter ?"

"Mwoi, mwoi !" Sauta de joie Veneziano.

"D'accord, on va se cacher alors."

"Tu va perdre bâtard de tomate!"

"Romano soit pas méchant avec Hispanie! Aller vous cacher je compte." Dit Italie du nord en les poussant.

Romano parti rapidement. Gaule ne savait pas vraiment où se cacher. Voyant sa détresse, Hispanie lui prit la main. Ensemble, ils se sont cacher derrière un bosquet. Pourquoi avait-il accepter de jouer avec eux? Ah oui, le sourire de Veneziano l'avait fait fondre.

"Tu as volé le papier dans le bureau de grand-père?" Le questionna l'autre nation.

"Quoi! De quoi parle tu?"

"Le papyrus, tu l'as pris dans le bureau, non?"

"Co.... comment tu l'as su?"

"Les serviteurs s'en sont plaint dans les cuisines. Tu devrais faire attention où tu vas encore être puni. La dernière fois, il t'a cassé le poignet."

"J'y suis habitué maintenant, je peux le supporter." Le brun posa ces mains sur les épaules de son frère.

"Gaule, il faut que tu fasses attention. Veneziano ne connait pas le côté sombre de grand-père. Il voit que tu as souvent des blessures. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Un jour il va vraiment faire quelque chose de dangereux."

"Je... je ne peux pas me retenir. Ce... ce qu'il a fait à ma mère me hante. Les cauchemars m'empêchent de dormir. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire."

"Je comprend ce que tu vis. Il n'a pas tué ma mère. Elle est morte avant. C'est le début de la conquête de mes terres qui l'a tué. Je n'ai pas été hanté comme toi. Mais pour que tu puisses vivre, il faut que tu arrêtes. C'est trop dangereux maintenant." Les larmes coulèrent des joues de Gaule.

"Je... je peux pas." Pleura le blond, Hispanie le prit dans ces bras.

"Je vais dormir avec toi si tu veux. Comme ça je pourrais t'aider avec les cauchemars." Le blond acquiesça dans le cou de son frère. Une voie aiguë les fit tous deux sursauté.

"Ve, Je vous ai trouvé! Gaule, pourquoi tu pleures? Ça va?"

"Oui... oui, ça va Veneziano. Je suis juste tombé et je me suis fait mal."

"D'accord, on peut continuer à jouer ou tu as trop mal?"

"Bien sûr, va chercher Romano. Je vais rester avec Gaule pour l'aider."

Hispanie et Gaule son souvent restés ensemble. C'est la première personne avec qui le gaulois c'est ouvert. Il lui montra ces écrits et il lui contât ces nombreuses rencontres et voyages. Souvent, après cette journée, les deux frères dormaient ensemble. Quand Gaule faisait un mauvais rêve, l'hispanien était là pour le calmer et lui remonter le moral. Après cette journée, Gaule a vraiment commencé à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.


	7. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaule revoit un ancien ami  
> Alba:Ecosse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cymru: Pays de Galles

** 20 ans après J.C **

Gaule marchait sur le chemin de terre entouré par les champs. Il voyait les paysans travailler la terre et s'occuper de leurs bêtes sous le soleil de plomb. La jeune nation marchait tranquillement sans empressement. Dans son dos il tenait un sac en toile blanche contenant des vivres et du matériel de dessin. Grâce à Hispanie, il avait pu fuir le palais pour quelques jours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait et à chaque fois, Empire Romain le rattrapait. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu pour énerver la vielle nation. Il avait prit l'habitude de prendre son matériel de dessin. A chaque sortie, il trouvait un lieu insolite qu'il immortalisait sur une toile.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il décida de quitter la route pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il trouva de magnifiques fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il pourrait sûrement demander à l'herboriste le nom de cette plante. Avec une grande précision, il dessina avec le plus de détail la magnifique fleur. Il continua passa sa journée à flâner, dessiner et dormir au soleil. Alors qu'il était retourné sur les chemin de terre battu, un bruit suspect le fit s'arrêter. Quelque chose était dans les buissons non loin de lui. Avec précaution il sortie sa dague et il se mit en position de défense.

Une masse lui tomba dessus. Le poids supplémentairement les fit tous deux tomber dans la fossé au bord de la route. Gaule se débâti comme un diable. Ces bras était retenu par son adversaire. Il donna des coups de pied dans le ventre de l'ennemi pour l'éloigne. Avec force, il réussi à toucher la virilité de l'homme qui le retenait. Il s'effondra à sa droite en jurant de douleur. Gaule allait fuir sauf que la voix et l'accent ne lui était pas inconnu. Il se retourna et il tomba sur un jeune homme un peux plus grand que lui avec les cheveux roux tressés. Des sourcil épais et un regard vert forêt rencontra son bleu céruléen.

"Alba!?"

"Gaullia!?" Le blond ressentit un frisson lui gagner tout le corps.

"Non je suis pas Gaullia." Dit il paniqué. "Je suis Gaule Romaine."

"Tu parles latin maintenant?" Dit son ancien ami choqué. "Tu ne parle plus le gaulois?"

"Je... je suis latin maintenant. Le... le gaulois est une langue de... de barbare." Dit l'ancien celte mal à l'aise. En colère, Alba prit le devant de son vêtement.

"Un barbare tu dis? Tu était un barbare aussi avant." Cracha t'il avec colère.

"Oui mais je suis un latin! Je suis éduqué." Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Gaullia que t'on t'il fait. Tu... tu n'es plus le même."

"Pas Gaullia! Je suis Gaulle Romaine et je lui appartient." Cria t'il alors qu'il hyperventilait. Le fils de Britannia le libéra.

"Gaullia t'as t'il fait du mal?"

"P... pas Gaullia... je... je suis Gau... Gaul..." Alba le prit dans ces bras avant qu'il ne puisse finir.

"Gaule je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais je suis là." Il prit les joues de son ami pour essuyer ses larmes. "Je suis la et je vais te protéger. Viens avec moi, tu pourra revoir ma mère. Elle voudra bien qu'on s'occupe de toi. On peut partir ensemble, fuir Empire Romain si tu veux."

"On... on peux pas s'enfuir, il me rattrape toujours. Il nous rattrapera et tu seras capturé par ma faute."

"Gaule ça va aller je suis là." Il lui tendit la main. Le blond la prit timidement. "Avec moi tu sera libre je te le jure."

"Je... je peux pas. Je dois rester avec mes frères. Je ne peux pas partir et les laisser comme ça."

"Ils peuvent vivre sans toi. Ils s'entendent bien avec Rome. Ils n'ont pas besoin de toi."

"Je veux pas les laisser comme ça. Je... j'aime trop Veneziano et Hispanie."

"Gaule tu es sûr de vouloir rester. En marchant vite, nous pouvons le fuir."

"Je... je ne sais pas. Si il nous attrape, si il t'attrape, il va te faire du mal."

"Je suis trop fort, il ne pourra rien contre moi." Dit fièrement le roux en gonflant le torse. "En plus ma mère et mon père lui feront passé un sale quart d'heure, si il s'attaque à moi."

"Alba, je t'en supplie écoute moi. Je ne peux pas te suivre je suis désolé. Je dois rester ici. Il risque de s'en prendre à mes frère ou à mon peuple."

"Mais Gaule réflé-

"Non! Je ne te suivrais pas. C'est... c'est trop risqué pour nous deux."

"Tu es vraiment sûr de ton choix?"

"Oui. On peut faire en sorte de se voir ou même de s'envoyer des messages. Tous les six mois on peux se donner rendez vous. Le jour de la pleine lune par exemple."

"Oui! Comme ça on pourra garder contacte. Par contre tu pourras me rejoindre?"

"Oui, je... c'est facile de fuir la surveillance des gardes."

"D'accord, c'est une promesse?"

"Oui, c'est une promesse." 

Ils croisèrent leurs petit doigts ensemble pour sceller cette nouvelle promesse. Tous les six mois, les deux étaient toujours présent pour le rendez vous. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, ils s'entraînaient au combat. Gaule faisait souvent des croquis du roux pendant qu'il ne regardait pas. Les quelques jours qu'ils passaient ensemble à chaque fois était une véritable aubaine. Plus le temps défilait, plus les deux jeunes nations devenaient proche.

** 35 ans après J.C **

Gaule tenait sur son épaule un sac en toile avec du fromage, du pain et de l'eau. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune et Romanus n'était pas à Rome. Il était partie avec les troupes pour il y a plusieurs jours. Il n'avait pas fait attention au lieu ou il allait, en réalité il s'en fichait . De plus, il allait enfin revoir Alba. A chaque fois qu'il voyait le roux, son cœur battait plus vite et sa gorge devenait plus sèche. Après chacune de leur entrevues , son esprit était entièrement rempli des dernières heures passée avec l'autre nation.

Hispanie c'était vite rendu compte de son trouble. Il avait longtemps insisté pour savoir ce qui tracassait son frère. Gaule n'en pouvant plus, il lui avait parlé de ces entrevu avec Alba. Il lui avait aussi parler de ses réactions face au roux. En lui racontant cela, le brun avait rit de l'innocence de son frère.

_"Pourquoi tu ris ce n'est pas drôle!" Avait boudé Gaule._

_"Gaule, je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu es encore si innocent. Ce que tu ressent c'est de l'amour."_

_"Amour? J'en ai déjà entendu parlé. Tu en est sûr ?"_

_"Oui. Tu veux rester avec Alba?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu aime le voir, lui parler le regarder?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Ton cœur s'emballe quand tu lui parle?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu es donc amoureux."_

_"Vraiment, mais... mais..."_

_"Calme toi, c'est normal d'aimer quelqu'un." Le calma son frère._

_"Vraiment, même un... un garçon?"_

_"Je pense que tu peux aimer qui tu veux. Papa a beaucoup d'amants, femme comme homme."_

_"Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?"_

_"Parle lui de tes sentiments et vois si il te les rends ."_

_"Tu pense qu'il va m'aimer?"_

_"Je suis sur qu'il t'aime aussi. Vu comment tu me parle de lui, il doit être un bon garçon."_

Avec les conseils d'Hispanie, il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour ou il allait faire sa déclaration. Il avait observé comment les humains se comportaient ensemble. Il avait demandé des conseils aux serviteurs et à son instructeur. Il avait donc aussi reçu un cours sur les rapports sexuel. C'était gênant, mais son instructeur lui avait dit, qu'il avait l'âge pour ce genre de chose.

Il est arrivé en premier sur le lieu de rendez vous. C'était étrange parce que Alba arrivait toujours en avance. Est ce qui lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il espérait que la nation insulaire n'avait rien. Pendant plusieurs heures, Gaule attendit son ami en se rongeant les ongles. Lui qui avait tous fait pour paraître le plus beau possible. Il avait prit un long bains et s'était induit la peau et les cheveux d'huile pour sentir bon. Peut être que pendant qu'il profitait du luxe de la maison d'Empire Romain, il était arrivé quelque chose de grave au roux. Si c'était le cas, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Heureusement, Alba montra son visage avant qu'il ne panique vraiment. Il avait de la saleté qui couvrait son visage. Une cape verte couvrait et protégeait son corps du froid. Ces cheveux en bataille était attaché en une petite queue de chevale, vaine tentative pour les maîtriser. Dès qu'il fut proche de lui, Gaule le prit dans ses bras soulagé.

"Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose." Souffla Gaule dans son cou.

"Désolé, Gaulie. Il y avait beaucoup de soldat sur la route. J'ai dut faire plusieurs détours durant le voyage. Je suis désolé d'être en retard."

"Non, c'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas eu d'autre problèmes?"

"Non sa va Gaulie. Tous va bien je te l'assure."

"D'accord. J'ai apporté à manger et à boire. j'ai volé l'une des meilleure bouteille de vin d'Empire Romain."

"J'avais oublier que tu voulais me faire tester ce jus de raisin."

"C'est pas du jus de raisin, mais du vin. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre."

"Si tu le dit Gaulie. A la tienne!"

Ils burent et mangèrent à même le sol. Alba parlait de leurs nouveau frère, Cymru. Au grand étonnement de la famille, ces cheveux était d'un roux très pale, presque brun. Gaule parlait de ces aventures avec Veneziano, Romano et Hispanie. Ils avaient repeint toutes les statue du palet, au grand malheur des serviteurs. Lui et Hispanie avaient reçus des coups de bâton de la part de leur tuteur. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient bien profiter de leur blague.

Quand la nuit les à totalement engloutis. Les deux garçons se sont allonger dans l'herbe. Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé sans rien dire. Tout était paisible, comme si ils étaient coupé du monde. Les yeux de Gaule scrutèrent la forme athlétique du roux à ces coté. Son cœur battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage. Sauf qu'avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. Alba prit la parole.

"Gaulie, je peut te poser une question?"

"Bien sur. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit?"

"Je... c'est que c'est assez gênant."

"Je te jure que je ne vais pas juger ce que tu vas me dire. Affirma le blond avec un sourire encourageant."

"Okey. Mhmm... Je... comment dire. Gaulie, je... j'adore passer du temps avec toi. Parler ensemble est une chose merveilleuse. Sauf que-

"Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir!" Le coupa Gaule mortifié.

"Quoi?! Non! Non! Gaulie, c'est pas ça. Tu... tu fait une conclusion hâtive."

"Oh, désolé. C'est juste que... que je ne supporterai pas qu'on ne puisse plus se voir."

"Je comprend. En fait ce que... ce que je voulais dire... c'est que... Je... je et puis merde!"

Ils se pencha vers le blond et il l'embrassa. Gaule fondit dans le baisé, ces mains plongèrent dans les cheveux d'Alba. Tous deux tombèrent sur l'herbe sans jamais rompre le baiser. Leur lèvres bougeaient ensemble timidement, presque innocemment. C'était leur premier baiser et ils étaient plus qu'heureux de le partager ensemble. Quand enfin ils se sont séparés, leur visage était rougis par la gène. Leur souffle étaient haletant, suite au manque d'air.

"Je t'aime Gaule."

"Moi aussi Je t'aime Alba."

Toute la nuit ils partagèrent des baisers . C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient amoureux et c'était l'un des événements les plus merveilleux qui leur soit arrivé.


	8. Douce fleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Séparation et retrouvailles

**44 ans après J.C**

Gaule faisait les cents pas, alors qu'il attendait sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ces cheveux semi-courts. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Rome envahissait Britannia. Sa tante allait perdre, il le savait. Personne ne pouvait résister à la puissance d'Empire Romain, il en avait payé trop de fois les frais. Il devait absolument parler à Alba. La situation était trop risquée pour eux deux. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se voir, ils risquaient  de leur arriver malheur. De plus, Empire Romain voulait que lui et Hispanie l'accompagne dans la conquête des îles.

Il ne voulait pas attaquer sa tante et ses cousins. Ils étaient la seule vraie famille qui lui restait. Même si ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, Britannia était comme une sœur pour sa mère. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire de mal. Les famille devait s'entraider, pas se battre. Le problème c'est que plus il vivait avec Rome, plus il voyait le bon coté de sa colonisation. Grâce à lui, il a pu apprendre à lire et à écrire. Aussi apprendre l'art et l'architecture. Il a pu s'améliorer en politique et en gestion d'un territoire grâce à lui. Sa méthode d'éducation n'était pas la meilleure, mais ça fonctionnait.  

Fatigué de tourner en rond, le blond s'assis sur une pierre pour attendre Alba. Il avait assez confiance en son ami, non, petit ami, pour dire que rien ne lui était arrivé. Il ouvrit son sac en toile, pour sortir un morceau de pain avec du fromage. Il ne s'inquiétait plus pour les gardes. Romanus avait arrêter de le chercher quand il quittait la ville, car à chaque fois il revenait. Il n'était plus aussi idiot qu'avant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il devait faire en sorte que Romanus ai confiance en lui, pour qu'il puisse s'échapper.

Alors qu'il buvait quelque gorgées d'une gourde remplis de vin, une tête rousse fit son apparition au milieu des buissons. Son éternelle cape verte couvrait ses épaules, sauf qu'il avait ajouté une doublure en fourrure de renard, pour avoir chaud durant l'hiver. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Alba lui prit la gourde des mains et de prendre plusieurs gorgées rapide. Quand il eu fini de se désaltérer, il jeta la gourde vide au sol et il prit Gaule dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent automatiquement.

"Tu m'as manqué Gaulie."

"Toi aussi, Al. Tu t'en es bien sorti?"

"Oui, comme toujours. Je suis tous de même le plus fort." Il frappa sa poitrine du poing fière. Les joues de Gaule se colorèrent de rouge. "Tu va bien Gaule?"

"Heuuu... Oui... oui." Dit il distrait. 

"Tu es sûr?" Redemanda le roux avec un sourire narquois.

"Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées." Lui répondit le blond gêné.

"Non, tu ment. Tu regardais mon magnifique corps." Se vanta l'insulaire.

"Non!" Nia Gaule rouge de honte.

"Tu veux toucher mes magnifique muscle?" Dit il en faisant une pause pour faire ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

"Ferme là!"

Gaule poussa Alba loin de lui. Quand le roux toucha le sol, il explosa de rire. Il adorait voir le visage gêné du blond. Tous deux étaient plus âgé que leurs corps. Ils connaissaient plus de chose qu'un garçon de sept ans était sensé connaitre. Ils avaient bien le droit de profiter de l'autre. C'était humain. Alors qu'il était au sol, Alba eu une idée. Il se leva d'un coup, et il s'enfonça dans la forêt sans prévenir.

Le garçon au yeux céruléen ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti. Quand Alba est revenu, il avait plusieurs fleurs tressées en une magnifique couronne dans la main. Il la déposa sur les cheveux blonds de Gaule avant de lui picorer le visage de petits bisous. Gaule se sentait aimé et il adorait ça. Il aimait beaucoup trop Alba pour son propre bien. Ils s'allongèrent tous deux ensembles dans l'herbe en se tenant la main. Ils échangeaient de doux baisers en restant collés l'un à l'autre.

"Alba." Appela doucement Gaule.

"Mhmmm?"

"On ne va plus pouvoir se voir." Murmura-t-il d'une voie triste.

"Je sais." La voie d'Alba était faible et cassée.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?"

"Le futur nous le dira."

"Tu n'as pas peur?"

"Si, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas loin." Ces yeux était remplis d'assurance malgré la tristesse.

"Rome m'oblige à le suivre. La prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, se sera surement sur un champ de bataille."

"Faisons une promesse alors." S'exclama Alba en se mettant en position assis.

"Encore?!"

"Oui, je promet que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Répète après moi."

"Je promet que je ne te ferai jamais de mal." Répéta le blond avant que tous deux ne croise le petit doigt.

"On arrivera un jour à vivre comme on le voudra. Tu seras libre comme avant, j'en suis sûr." Il lui embrassa la joue avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

"Et on sera libres de s'aimer." Il enfoui la tête dans son cou.

"Oui, libre de s'aimer."

Tous deux échangèrent un autre baisers. Leur futur était incertain mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir et c'était le plus important.

** 75 ans après J.C **

Gaule avait les mains gelées par le froid. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de neiges avant aujourd'hui. A ces coté, Hispanie était le plus proche possible du feu. Il avait les dents qui calquaient, tellement il avait froid. Ils avaient beau porter des manteaux avec des doublures en fourrure, ils n'ont jamais vécu dans de telles conditions. Les deux jeunes nations se trouvaient dans l'ouest des terres de Britannia. Empire Romain les avaient emmené avec lui, pour conquérir la nation insulaire.

Gaule n'a pas participer au combat et son frère non plus. Rome leur demandait souvent conseil, pour savoir quelle tactique ils utiliseraient dans telle ou telle condition. Quand il était fièr de leur réponse, l'empire les laissait manger un bon repas bien chaud. En cas de mauvaise réponse, ils devaient passer la nuit debout dans le froid. Le corps crispé par le froid, Gaule essayait de se réchauffer près du feu.

Un brouhaha important, le sorti de sa paralysie. C'était plusieurs soldats qui portaient quelqu'un. C'était une femme qui se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle criait et jurais dans une langue qui paraissait lointaine pour Gaule. Ce n'était pas une humaine, non, c'était une nation et pas n'importe quelle nation, c'était Britannia. La femme aux long cheveux roux, insultait de tous les noms les hommes qui la retenaient. Sans faire attention à ses paroles, ils l'attachèrent à un poteau, non loin d'un feu. En s'approchant d'elle, Gaule vit qu'une ecchymose lui colorait la joue, que son arcade sourcilière c'était ouverte et que ces mains étaient couverte de sang séché.

Lentement, la jeune nation s'approcha d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur. Quand elle le vit, ses paroles obscènes reprirent. Gaule fit un énorme effort pour se souvenir de sa langue, pour pouvoir lui parler. Les mots était lourd et l'accent horrible contre sa langue.

"Bri... Britannia?" Appela-t-il dans un Gaélique fragile. Les yeux de Briatnnia s'écarquillèrent, quand elle vit le visage du garçon à la lumière du feu.

"Gaullia?!" S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

"Non, je suis Gaule maintenant." Répondit-il par automatisme. Il se mordit la lèvre, en voyant le regard noir que lui jetait sa tante. "Désolé, je suis obliger de m'appeler comme ça. C'est mon prénom maintenant."

"Le prénom qu'il t'a donné." Cracha-t-elle avec colère. "Tu n'es plus un celte." Le blond baissa la tête honteux.

"Je... je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je me suis battu, mais... mais j'ai perdu." Les yeux de Britannia se sont adoucis, alors que les larmes commençaient à apparaître au bord des yeux du jeune garçon. "Je me suis battu pour maman. Je n'ai rien pu faire, elle est morte à cause de moi."

"Non, mon chéri. Je suis sûre que ta mère est très fier de toi. Dana l'a appelée à ces cotés, mais elle nous observe et nous protège de là ou elle est." Avec difficulté elle essuya les larmes des joues de Gaule." Alba avait raison, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le jeune garçon pleurnicheur d'avant."

"Alba t'a parler de moi?"

"Bien sûr, mon garçon ne peut rien me cacher. Même si il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, il à toujours besoin de sa maman. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de votre relation."

"Vraiment!" Le visage du blond devin rouge de gène.

"Oui et je pense que vous allez parfaitement ensemble. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez heureux ensembles. Par contre vous êtes très jeune quand même. Ne faite pas de bêtise."

"On a quand même plus de 300 ans."

"Certe, pour une nation c'est tous à fait acceptable. Pour les humains vous n'êtes que des enfants. Vous devez faire attention. Surtout en pleine guerre."

"Comment tu t'es faites attraper."

"J'ai été stupide. Il ont eu Cymru, je me suis fait emprisonnée en le sauvant."

"Hibernia est là pour t'aider, il va te libérer."

"Non, Hibernia n'est plus de se monde malheureusement."

"Quoi!" Son oncle était mort, ce n'était pas possible.

"Son temps était fini. Eirin à prit sa place, maintenant."  

"Je suis désole pour toi."

"Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri. C'est la vie. On ne peut rien y faire." Dit la rousse, les yeux tristes.

"Je sais comment t'aider!"

Il sorti son couteau pour couper les liens de sa tante. Hispanie qui espionnait les alentours pour laisser au deux leur intimité, intervint quand il se rendit compte de ce que prévoyait son frère. Il lui prit violemment le couteau des mains pour l'arrêter.

"Tu es fou! Si tu l'as libère, Rome va te tuer."

"Je ne vais pas la laisser entre ses mains. Il va la tuer!"

"Ecoute moi Gaule. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Je ne vais pas rester la à rien faire, alors que tu signe ton arrêt de mort." Les poings serrer, Gaule lui jeta un regard noir.

"Je ne veux pas voir un autre membre de ma famille mourir. Si c'était Romano, Veneziano, ou les autres qui étaient dans une tel situation. Tu ne ferais pas tous ton possible pour les libérer?"

"Si." Répondit dépité Hispanie.

"S'il te plaît . Laisse moi aider ma tante. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je ne fais rien."

"D'accord." Dit-il a contrecœur. "Par contre ne compte pas sur moi. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu."

"Merci, Hispanie. C'est déjà beaucoup."

Le méditerranéen parti rejoindre le feu sans un regard pour son frère. D'un geste précis, Gaule coupa les cordes qui retenaient sa tante. Birtannia lui embrassa le front et le prit dans ses bras, quand elle fut libre. Elle posa sa bouche contre l'oreille de la jeune nation, pour lui dire un secret qu'il serait le seul à connaitre pour le moment. 

"J'ai un fils caché. Il s'appelle Albion. Trouve le et protège le pour moi. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, je le sais. Adieu, Gaule. Fait attention à toi."

Britannia se sépara de lui en lui laissant un morceau de parchemin dans la main. Puis, elle parti s'enfoncée dans la forêt non loin du camp Romain. Se fut la dernière fois, que Gaule la vit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 43 à 83: Conquête romaine de la Bretagne par les Romains.  
> 70 à 83: Gnaeus Julius Agricola anéantit la résistance du pays de Galles, puis marcha sur les Pennines.  
> Albion: Angleterre (l'un des anciens noms de la Grande-Bretagne)


	9. Dernière parole

**77 après JC**

Gaule courait le plus vite possible, le couteau à la main. Personne ne l'avait trouvé pour l'instant, mais il était prêt à se battre au cas où. Avec énormément de chance, il a réussi à partir sans attirer l'attention de Rome sur lui. Depuis la nuit ou il avait libéré Britannia, de nombreuse choses ont changé. Romanus lui à cassé le bras gauche, pour le punir lors d'un entraînement. Il l'a aussi affamé plusieurs fois. Il faisait passer ses petits oublis,comme des accidents, mais Gaule n'était pas idiot. L'empire non plus, il savait qu'il avait libéré sa prisonnière et il se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler qui était son tuteur.

Cependant,le jeune garçon résistait. Ça faisait longtemps que son corps s'était habitué à un tel traitement. Tout les soirs avant de se coucher, il se remémorait les mots de sa tante. Elle lui avait donné une mission, il le savait. Il devait sauver Albion et l'amener à Alba. Par contre, comment allait-il s'y prendre? Les questions et les plans n'arrêtaient pas de se succéder, sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire.

Il se remémore avoir lu le parchemin et l'avoir jeté au feu. C'était une carte, dessinée rapidement, mais compréhensible. C'était l'emplacement du premier lieu de vie de sa tante. C'était donc là bas, que devait se trouver son fils.

Il travailla pendant plusieurs mois sur son plan pour arriver à ses fins. Il prévoyait toutes les éventualités, on était jamais trop sûr de rien. Il parla avec les soldats, il analysa les tours de surveillance et le comportement d'Empire Romain. Il parla avec des femmes et des hommes de la région qui venait dans le camp pour échanger avec les soldats.

Puis il a attendu que ce soit la pleine lune pour fuir. Il mit dans la boisson de son tuteur, une plante relaxante qui le rendrait apathique. Elle n'était pas trop puissante ou sinon, la vieille nation se rendrait compte tous de suite qu'on le droguait. Il fit venir plusieurs femmes pour le grand plaisir de son tuteur. Grâce à elles, il serait occuper jusqu'au matin et même plus. Ensuite, il sortie du camp sans trop de difficulté en prenant le baluchon qu'il avait préparé. Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, il trouva la monture qu'il avait caché.

Il galopa vers le sud puis vers l'ouest pour donner une fausse piste à son tuteur. Avant de partir trop loin de son objectif, il descendit de sa monture et il la laissa partir sans lui. Il continua le reste de la route vers l'est à pied. Il faisait tous pour éviter qu'on le trouve. Il cachait ces empruntes, il traversait des rivières pour que les chiens ne le retrouve pas. C'était compliqué, mais il s'en sortait.

Le voyage lui prit plusieurs jours, il prenait peu de pauses, il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête. Trouver Albion et l'emmener à Alba le plus rapidement possible. Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison, il fût choqué de voir comment le lieu avait changé. La chaumière tombait en ruine, les plantes prenaient toute la place sur les murs. En entrant à l'intérieur, il tomba sur les vieilles amulettes de protection, mais aussi quelques morceaux de parchemins humides. Il laissa sa main traîner sur la table en bois sculpté, se souvenant des repas qu'il avait passé en présence de sa mère et de sa tante.Plus il avançait, plus la douleur dans sa poitrine augmentait. Ne pouvant plus supporter la tristesse qui compressait son cœur, il sortie de la vielle battisse. Il s'appuya contre le mur extérieur,pour prendre plusieurs respirations et se calmer.

Pendant qu'il se calmait, il sentit une personne le regarder. Doucement, il se retourna et il observa méticuleusement les alentours. Il prit son couteau en main, c'était peut être un soldat d'Empire Romain qui venait le chercher. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise, qu'en il vit un jeune garçon sortir des buissons. C'était un enfant, d'environ trois ans.Il portait une longue cape verte sur les épaules, avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Doucement et prudemment, le jeune garçon enleva sa capuche, pour révéler des cheveux blond en désordre. Le couteau du latin lui tomba des mains, quand il rencontra ces yeux.Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant, comme ceux de sa mère.En se concentrant plus, Gaule put voir les traits de Britannia dans ceux de la jeune nation.

"Al...Albion, c'est toi?" Peut être qu'il ne savait pas le Gaulois.Il changea pour du Gaélique.

"Je m'appelle Gaule, je connaissait ta mère Britannia. Elle ma dit de te trouver pour te mettre en sécurité."

"Go..Golle?" La jeune nation essaya avec difficulté à dire son prénom, sans grand succès.

"Non,C'est Gaule. C'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à le dire." Ils'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que le jeune garçon. "Je vais prendre soin de toi pendant quelques temps. Ensuite, je vais t'emmener à ton frère pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Tu connais Alba?"

"Woui! Ma'm à dit que... que gwand frère allait m'aider. Mais... mais tues aussi mon gwand frère?"

"Non,mais je peux être ton grand frère adoptif si tu veux."

"Adop...adoptif, sa veux dire koi?" Il avait un visage rondelet adorable,

"Que même si on n'a pas la même maman, on peut être frères dans le cœur."

"Dans le cœur?! Comment je te met dans mon cœur?" Gaule ne pût se retenir de rire.

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer Albion. Tu comprendra quand tu seras plus grand."

"Je suis gwand. Regarde!" Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

"Oui tu es très grand et tu vas encore grandir et devenir une nation très puissante."

"D'accord,je veux bien que tu sois mon gwand frère."

"Merci,ta maman t'as expliqué ce qu'on est?"

"Moui, elle a dit que.. que je vais devenir plus gwand, mais lentement. Elle a aussi dit que si j'avais mal dans la poitrine, c'est à cause des gens. Sauf que je compwend pas tout."

"Je vais t'expliquer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis là pour toi." Ille prit dans ces bras et il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

"Gol...Gaule, tu sais ou est ma maman? Elle dit qu'elle allait pas revenir,mais je sais pas pourkoi."

"Elle est partie dans un autre monde, prêt de Dana, mon petit lapin. Net'inquiètes pas, tu comprendra tout quand tu seras plus grand."

"Je vais grandir vite tu verras!" Il leva les bras vers le ciel le visage remplis de joie.

"Oui mon chéri, mais être un enfant c'est bien aussi." Un sourire nostalgique naquis sur ces lèvres. "On a moins de problème quand on est petit."

Il se leva, en posant Albion au sol, puis il lui prit la main pour qu'il le suivre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir rester avec lui. Il allait faire tout son possible pour le mener vers Alba.Il devait prendre soin de lui en attendant. Il avait un nouveau petit frère et il devait tout faire pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

 

**78 après J.C**

Ça faisait plusieurs mois que Gaule et Albion étaient ensemble. Le fils de Britannia était un véritable joyau. Il était curieux et très créatif. Il était débrouillard et il comprenait rapidement ses capacités en tant que nation. Le latin lui appris comment faire un arc et des flèches, grâce à ça, si il se retrouvait seul, il pourrait au moins chasser. Ils ne se séparaient que rarement, ils dormaient ensemble collé l'un à l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Lejeune celte adorait jouer avec les cheveux de Gaule alors qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus long.

Par contre, alors qu'il marchait en tenant la main du jeune garçon, il entraperçu une lumière entre les arbres. Au début Gaule a cru que c'était la lumière d'un feu ou d'une chaumière. Curieux, les deux nations se sont approchés. Le latin tomba au sol choqué, quand il comprit que c'était une fée. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux, ça faisait plus de cent ans qu'il n'avait pas pût voir une créature magique. Quand il lâcha la main d'Albion pour s'approcher, la lumière disparut. Il crût dans un premier temps que la fée avait fuis, mais quand il reprit la main de la jeune nation, il put la revoir. C'était Albion qui lui confiait sa capacité de voir les êtres magiques.

Émerveillé,Gaule lui apprit tous ce qu'il savait sur les créatures magiques.Dans tous les cas, il s'avait qu'Alba allait tout lui apprendre.Quand il voyait le roux lors de leur rendez-vous, il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'une créature qui vivait dans un lac. Il prendrait bien soin de son petit frère. Après ça, Albion avait continuellement des étoiles dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait se retenir de parler et de questionner le latin sur tout ce qu'il savait.

Leur voyage continua comme ça sans trop de problème. Ils durent faire plusieurs fois des détours pour éviter des cohortes romaines. Même si tout était plus calme depuis la prise des terre de Cymru pas son tuteur. Gaule ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour les frères d'Albion,ses cousins savaient se débrouiller et Britannia avait tout fais pour les protéger.

Quand enfin ils sont arrivé dans le territoire d'Albion, Gaule pût enfin dormir sans peur. Depuis qu'il était avec Albion, il n'avait pût dormir normalement. Il avait trop peur que son tuteur ne le retrouve et fasse du mal à Albion. Au moins, sur les terres de son amant il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas encore développé son influence jusqu'ici.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Gaule et Albion sont partis à la recherche d'Alba. Le roux devait avoir senti l'entrée de deux nations sur son territoire. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir à leur rencontre. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche sans réelle destination, les deux jeunes nations ont senti la présence d'Alba.Quand le roux apparu en face d'eux, Albion se cacha derrière Gaule intimidé par l'écossais. Il avait un arc bandé dans leur direction, sauf qu'il tomba à terre dès qui reconnu Gaule. Choqué il couru vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Gaulie! Tu es la, tu... es vraiment là." Il prit son visage en coupe pour être sur qu'il était bien réel. "Par Dana tu m'as tellement manqué." Ils échangèrent un baiser, remplit de larmes.

"Par Zeus, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir Al."

"Moi aussi Gaulie, tu... je t'aime tellement si tu savais." Il enfuit son visage dans le cou du blond trop ému pour pouvoir continué à parler.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur." Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire de plus. Gaule sorti de l'étreinte en se souvenant d'Albion. "Alba je dois te présenter quelqu'un" Il se tourna vers Albion qui regardait Alba avec appréhension. "Voici Albion, ton petit frère."

"Que...quoi?!"

"Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, quand Empire Romain attaquait les terres de Cymru. Il a capturé Britannia. Elle ma donné pour mission de retrouver son dernier fils qu'elle avait caché. Après m'être enfuis, je suis parti le chercher et je l'ai emmené ici pour qu'il soit en sécurité sous t'a garde."

"Comment...pourquoi maman ne m'en a pas parlé?"

"Elle avait peut être peur. Elle ne voulait pas que tu sois prit en partant le chercher je pense."

"Par Dana, maman était vraiment trop têtue." Il passa une main sur ses yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Puis il se mit un genoux devant son nouveau frère. "Bonjour Albion, je suis ton grand frère Alba." Le plus jeune du groupe regarda Gaule sans savoir quoi faire.

"Mon petit lapin, n'ai pas peur il ne va pas te faire de mal. Je reste là en plus." Il hocha de la tête reconnaissant, avant de courir dans les bras du roux.

"Gwand frère!" Les deux fils de Britannia avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Alba était heureux d'avoir un nouveau petit frère.

"Tu vas voir Albion quand tu rencontreras tes autres frères, la famille sera au complet."

"J'ai d'autre gwands frères?"

"Oui, il y a Cymru, Eirin et moi."

"Non tu en as oublié un." Refusa le plus jeune.

"Qui?" Demanda Alba sans comprendre.

"Gaule est mon gwand frère aussi."

"C'est vrai il est aussi ton grand frère. Pas vraie Gaule?"

"Oui,bien sûr." Il tapota la tête de la jeune nation affectueusement.

"Tu restes avec nous Gaule?"

"Oui,je ne vais pas retourner dans cette cage doré. Je veux être libre et vivre avec ma nouvelle famille maintenant."

Alba lui embrassa la joue, après qu'il eu déposé son petit frère au sol. Gaule et lui prirent chacun une main d'Albion, pour qu'ils puissent marcher tous ensemble. Gaule avait bien le droit de vivre une vie tranquille avec son amour et sa famille.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cymru :Pays de Galles


	10. Vie paisible

**80 ans après J.C**

Gaule marchait dans la forêt regardant chaque détail qui l'entourait. Il passa une main sur un grand chêne, il pût sentir le vie en lui. Il pouvait entendre les battement de la sève dans ses fibres, le mouvement des branches causé par le vent et la chaleur du soleil contre ces feuilles. Chaque jour qu'il passait avec les enfants de Britannia lui permettait d'augmenter sa faculté à renouer avec la magie.

Comparé à Alba et à ses autres frères, Gaule avait une magie en accord avec la nature. Il n'a jamais réussi à lancer de grands sorts, mais il a toujours été bon avec les plantes et les animaux, comme sa mère. Petit à petit, des souvenirs oubliés refaisaient surface. Il se rappelait passer des journée entières à communiquer avec les arbres et les fées.

Malheureusement,malgré son temps entouré par la magie celtique, il n'avait toujours pas pût revoir les créature magique. Par contre, quand Albion était à ses cotés, ce monde qui lui était caché réapparaissait devant ses yeux. Il pouvait passer des heures à ses cotés à parler avec les fées.

De plus, la jeune nation était un véritable ange. Il c'était parfaitement intégré à sa nouvelle famille. Ses frères étaient totalement gaga de lui. Ils lui apprirent à utiliser la magie, même si la sienne était plus germanique que celtique. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le fils de Germanie, mais ses demi-frères s'enfichaient. Ils l'aimaient comme il était.

Gaule fût surprit quand il entendit des pas rapides, puis il tomba en avant quand une masse lui tomba sur le dos. Alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté, des petits bras entourèrent son cou. Des jambes potelées vinrent entourer sa taille. Le rire enfantin et joyeux d'Albion remplit l'espace.

"Gaulie! Gaulie! Tu veux bien chasser avec moi?" Il se pencha sur l'épaule de son grand frère pour voir son visage.

"Albion,tu sais que je ne suis pas bon avec un arc." Il prit les jambes de la jeune nation pour mieux le positionner sur son dos, alors qu'il marchait sans but.

"C'est pas vrai! Tu es super fort!"

"Situ le dit mon lapin." Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec difficulté." Par contre, il faut demander à tes frères de nous accompagner."

"Non je veux pas! Je veux être avec toi et seulement toi. Si Alba vient,vous arrêterez pas de vous faire plein de bisous." Il fit une moue dégoutté.

"On se fait plein de bisous, car on s'aime mon petit. C'est l'amour~" Chantonna joyeusement Gaule.

"Pfff, c'est toujours dégouttant."

"Tu verras quand tu seras plus grand."

"Je suis déjà grand! J'ai grandit depuis que tu m'as trouver." Il tapa l'épaule de Gaule, mécontent. Ce dernier ria et il l'enleva de son dos pour le porter contre son torse.

"Tues adorable mon lapin." Il lui embrassa le front affectueusement. En rougissant, le plus jeune enfonça son visage dans son cou.

"C'est pas vrai" Dit il dans un murmure presque incompréhensible.Gaule le regarda en souriant avant de reprendre sa route.

Il marcha jusqu'à la maison commune des enfants de Britannia. Elle se trouvait au nord des terres d'Alba, le plus loin possible des fronts.Ces derniers temps, le roux était rarement là, trop occuper à se défendre contre les romains. Malgré les combats, Alba venait souvent les voir. C'était un véritable bonheur pour Gaule de vivre avec eux. Alba était le chef de la famille, Cymru était doux et chaleureux et Eirin était blagueur et bon chasseur. Il adorait sa nouvelle vie.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la maison, il trouva Cymru assit sur une chaise entrain de coudre. Il préparait des habit plus chauds, car l'hiver arrivait à grande vitesse. Il salua rapidement Gaule, sans quitter des yeux son travail. Le latin déposa délicatement Albion pour aller chercher sa cape, son arc et ses flèches. Quand il revint dans la salle de vie, il trouva Albion qui regardait émerveillé son grand frère.

La jeune nation avait été prise de passion pour la couture. Dès qu'il avait le temps, il demandait à Cymru de lui donner des cours.C'était adorable de les voir assis l'un contre l'autre penché sur la laine. Alba s'était souvent plein du comportement de Cymru, qu'il trouvait trop doux. Sauf que Gaule trouvait ça merveilleux, il lui rappelait lui quand il travaillait avec les filles du village, quand il vivait encore avec sa mère.

Quand Gaule fut enfin prêt, Albion couru vers lui pour lui prendre la main. Il le guida dehors en disant au-revoir à son grand frère. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la forêt jusqu'à trouver des traces de cerf. Albion observa minutieusement les traces et la direction du vent. Il prit la corde de son arc, qu'il tendit pour avoir plus de puissance. Il prit doucement une flèche qu'il prépara pour tirer.

Les deux nations marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la limite des bois. Au milieu d'une clairière se trouvait un magnifique cerf. Il était dans la force de l'âge et sa viande serait un véritable délice.Albion se mit en position, sauf qu'il fut stopper par Gaule. Il positionna son arc et lui repositionna les bras. Avec une tape légère sur la tête, la plus grande nation lui indiqua qu'il pouvait tirer.En faisant totalement confiance à Gaule, il tira. La flèche tua la bête du premier coup. Sans bruit, le cerf perdit la vie.

Heureux comme tout, Albion sauta dans les airs avant de courir vers l'animal.Il enleva la flèche en faisant une prière à Dana. Pendant ce temps, Gaule remercia Diane pour cette chasse réussi. Ensemble, les deux nations nettoyèrent la proie, puis ils l'entourèrent de tissus pour la transporter sans la salir.

Avec difficulté, le latin prit la bête sur son dos. Il laissa Albion ouvrir la marche, pour éviter tout incident. Le plus jeune fils de Britannia sautillait alors qu'il chantonnait. Gaule ne pouvait détourner les yeux de ce petit ange. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Féliciano. Il était jeune et insouciant, comme son plus jeune frère. Un soupir peiné sortit d'entre ces lèvres. Il se demandait comment ses frères s'en sortaient. Rome leur avait il fait du mal à cause de sa fuite? Albion ayant vu sa tristesse, se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.

"Tu vas bien, grand frère?" Gaule lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant.

"Oui je pense juste à ma famille"

"Mais c'est nous ta famille. Non?" Ses yeux vert était remplis d'incompréhension.

"Oui vous êtes ma famille. Sauf que j'ai d'autre frères."

"Vraiment?! Ils sont comment?"

"Je suis le plus vieux, enfin presque. Grèce est plus vieux que moi,même si ça se voit pas trop."

"Il est comment Grèce."

"Mhmmm, il est un grand dormeur. Il adore la science de l'esprit, il peut passer ses journées à écouter les philosophes parler. Il adore surtout les chats. Depuis qu'il a appris qu'en Egypte ils sont sacrée, il traite ses chats comme des rois."

"Wow,c'est spécial."

"Oui,c'est vraie mais il est super gentil. Il y a Egypte aussi, qui est tout le temps calme et réservé. Sauf qu'il fait toujours attention à nous. Il est très protecteur dans le fond, même si il ne le montre pas."

"Un peu comme Alba. Il n'aime pas me faire des câlin." Il accusa du doigt Gaule. "Il aime te faire des câlins mais pas à moi.C'est pas juste!" Gaule haussa les épaules en souriant.

"C'est mon amant et non mon frère." Il tira la langue amusé."Hispanie est le frère avec qui je suis le plus proche. Il est toujours souriant et chaleureux, un véritable rayon de soleil. Pour finir, il y a Italie et Romano. Se sont les deux descendants directs de Rome et ils sont comme la nuit et le jour. Romano est colérique et boude facilement alors qu'Italie et doux et tout le temps joyeux.Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi."

"Vraiment!? Pourquoi?"

"Tues toujours joyeux, même si tu boudes souvent. Tu poses plein de questions, tu es très curieux et tu à les yeux grand ouverts sur le monde qui t'entoure." Le plus jeune haussa les épaule sans trop savoir. "Aller vient il faut qu'on rentre ou tes frères vont commencer à s'inquiéter."

"Ils savent que je suis avec toi. Ils ont confiance en toi. En plus t'es plus fort qu'eux en combat."

"Merci mon lapin. Tu es adorable."

Albion se colla contre sa jambe en guise de câlin. Gaule lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Puis ils reprirent la route jusqu'à la chaumière. Où il pourrait découper le cerf, pour fumer la viande et la conserver plus longtemps. Gaule était aux ange, toute la famille participait pour l'aider. Même sans Alba, l'ambiance était heureuse et familiale. Il adorait sa nouvelle famille.

*******

Gaule était allongé au derrière Alba, alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux long. Il lui faisait des tresse qu'il attachait avec des lanières de cuir. Pendant ce temps, son amant taillait un morceau de bois pour en faire une licorne. C'était un cadeau pour Albion qui était devenu obsédé par cette créature magique. Quand il ne sentit plus de mouvement dans ces cheveux, il s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers le visage pensif de Gaule.

"A quoi penses tu?" Le blond secoua la tête troubler.

"J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est rien." Il détourna les yeux.

"Gaule." Il se redressa pour lui faire face. "Qu'est ce qui ce passe?"

"Comment dire." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le visage devenant rouge. "Je pensais juste à nous." Un sourire malicieux gagna les lèvres d'Alba.

"Comment ça à nous?" Il se pencha ver le latin pour que leurs corps soit collés l'un contre l'autre.

"Tu sais très bien." Gaule était totalement écarlate.

"Non je sais pas du tout." Son sourire grandit alors qu'il lui effleura la joue avec son nez. Il se pencha vers son oreille et il lui chuchota d'une voix sensuel. "Dit moi à quoi tu pense mon amour." Il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille avant de se reculer pour plonger dans les yeux céruléen du blond.

"Les mots ne valent rien comparé aux actes." Il tira les mèches rousses d'Alba pour atteindre ces lèvres.

Dans l'intimité de la nature, les deux nations on connu la fusion de leur amour et leur corps. La guerre était toujours là, mais ils profitaient du moment présent. Car tout pouvait changer en quelques instants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Alors je voulais déjà dire que j'ai eu mon bac, c'est génial. Ensuite, cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin. Dans 4 ou 5 chapitre elle sera terminé et c'est juste le premier tome. Je compte divisé ce livre en 3 tomes. 1 l'enfance de France donc celui là, 2 son adolescence et le 3 l'age adulte. Donc quand j'aurai fini ce livre je vais réécrire certain chapitre car il manque des choses et que je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon écriture du début. Voila c'est tout, bonne journée.


End file.
